HOA: Team Evil Chaos
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Part of the HOA story arc. Professor Chaos (South Park), Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), The Gourd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy), and Katz (Courage the cowardly dog) form a team to take over.


This is not the main story it does take place between events of chapters in my story.

* * *

Cartman: I WANT GOOD VILLAINS!

Crocker: Relax we will figure something out.

Cartman: I have you, Zim, Ice King, Hamsterviel, Mandark, Mandy, Vlad Masters, Slade, Red X, Mojo Jojo and The Lich!

Professor Chaos: What about me?

Cartman: Shut up Butters!

Professor Chaos: But-

Cartman: GET OUT OF HERE!

Professor Chaos leaves the room.

Cartman: Okay you know what I'll have Zim train the losers and make them better.

Zim: I'll get on it right away.

Cartman: Awesome. Tell all the losers villains to report to the losers base and whoever doesn't base the test we will know is comeplety useless and will have to leave our group.

* * *

Later the loser villains were gathered while Zim was on a podium.

Zim: Okay listen up losers! Lord Cartman has assigned me the job of making sure you don't mess this team up! So you guys will be training to become better villains and you will be the best! None of us shall fail Lord Cartman! If you fail to compete your training and do well then you shall be kicked out of the Dangerous Alliance!

Professor Chaos: Why am I here?

Katz: You clearly suck like I do. I don't.

Professor Chaos: If you don't then why are you here?

Katz: Ugh.

Professor Chaos: Yeah that's what I thought.

Zim: You two Silence!

Professor Chaos and Katz whine and listen.

* * *

At break Professor Chaos and Katz are drinking water at a table.

Katz: I am a really good villain.

Professor Chaos: I am too.

The Gourd comes to there table.

The Gourd: I am too, I need my revenge on the Eds.

Katz: I need my revenge on that dog.

Professor Chaos: We ALL want revenge and that's what we'llget.

Plankton: Yes!

The three look down to see Plankton.

Plankton: I want to steal the krabby patty formula.

Professor Chaos: So well all want revenge and that's what will happen. You three and I will form a team greater than the Dangerous Alliance! And we will take over all the worlds!

Katz: How are we going to do that?

Professor Chaos: Tonight we breakout but right now how about we discuss something we will do after we break out?

Plankton: Steal the patty formula?

Professor Chaos: No.

Katz: Destory the dog?

Professor Chaos: No.

The Gourd: Take over this base?

Professor Chaos: Perfect.

All four laugh evilly.

Professor Chaos: So we don't leave this base. We take over this base.

* * *

At Night the four villains get into the main room of the base.

Zim: What the?!

Professor Chaos: THIS IS A TAKEOVER! You all shall fear TEAM CHAOS!

Katz: I thought we were going to call it the Evil Alliance?

Professor Chaos: Well its Team Chaos!

Plankton: How about Team Evil?

The Gourd: Just come up with a name!

Professor Chaos: Okay Zim its time you face the wrath of TEAM EVIL CHAOS!

Katz: Thats better.

Zim: You fools think you can stop me?! GIR attack!

Gir is balling with a ball.

Zim: UGH!

Professor Chaos: We're taking over this base and then we will take down the Dangerous Alliance and take over the worlds for ourselves!

Zim presses a button and robots barge into the room.

Professor Chaos: TEAM EVIL CHAOS ATTACK!

Plankton takes out a freeze ray and freezes some of them, and Katz and The Gourd fight them as Chaos fights Zim.

Zim: Give it up Chaos!

Professor Chaos: NEVER!

The two wrestle and Chaos gets the upper hand as the rest of the team beats the robots.

Professor Chaos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dangerous Allaince lair Cartman is watching tv on his chair as Mojo Jojo comes to him.

Mojo Jojo: Lord Cartman you have a message from Zim.

Cartman looks at the screen Professor Chaos appears on it.

Cartman: BUTTERS?!

Professor Chaos: Hello Eric, you know Katz, Plankton, and The Gourd. Well we all teamed up to form TEAM EVIL CHAOS! And we have took control of your little base for losers.

The screens goes black.

Cartman: Mojo I want you to go and stop this.

Mojo Jojo: Right away sir.

* * *

At the base Team Evil Chaos is disscussing their next move.

Professor Chaos: We take over Cartmans base!

Plankton: No someonelses turn to decide and I say we steal the patty formula.

Katz: Whats so great about a dumb formula?

The Gourd: We capture the Eds!

Zim: UNTIE ME AT ONCE!

Professor Chaos: NO!

Katz: Lets get all the other villains in this base to join us.

Professor Chaos: Yeah.

The Gourd: But they all left after they heard the alarm!

Professor Chaos: Well lets get the robots and capture those heroes!

Mojo and bigger robots barge in.

Mojo Jojo: You four are not going to capture anything!

Zim: GIR WE'RE SAVED!

Gir: YAAAAAAAAY!

Professor Chaos presses a button and more robots come out.

Plankton: Lets get them!

The robots and Katz, Plankton, and The Gourd fight while Chaos handles Mojo.

Professor Chaos: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Chaos and Mojo fist fight.

Mojo Jojo: Your done give it up!

Zim: Yeah Chaos give up if you know what's good for you!

Out of nowhere Dib, Bubbles, and Cyborg come holding weapons.

Cybrog: FREEZE!

Dib: Get the alien!

Zim: No way Dib! I won't let you get me!

Bubbles punches Mojo in the face.

Zim and Gir get out of the rope and help Mojo escape and Dib, Bubbles, and Cyborg point their weapons to Tean Evil Chaos.

Dib: Freeze!

* * *

At the HOA jail the four are all in the same cell.

Katz: Clearly joining you three was a bad idea.

Plankton: This is why we should've stole the formula.

Katz steps on Plankton.

The Gourd: I will have my revenge on the Eds.

Professor Chaos: I know we did bad team but once we're out of here we will have on revenge on everyone.

The four villains laugh like maniacs.

* * *

This is part of the HOA story arc look that up on my profile.


End file.
